Welcoming Arms of Slavation
by theothersideoftherainbow
Summary: What if Patch started out human along with Nora? But Nora falls greatly ill. What if Nora becomes an Angel and Patch is the one simply in love with an Angel? This is an OC story.
1. Without You

**I hope you guys enjoy. This is an OC story. I tries my best to get the characters right, but it was kind of hard because the book doesn't really explain very well or get into detail. But I love the books anyways :D. **

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HUSH, HUSH SERIES.**

**Enjoy and review :D**

**Love, **

**Lee**

* * *

Somewhere in-between where the mountains meet lays a crystal clear calm river, flowing through, ever so gently. But there is a disturbance in this calm water. Here a boy of the age of seventeen named Patch, skips rocks across this beautiful river. With a swift flick of his wrist, he threw another flat surfaced rock across the top of what used to be calm water.

A slight breeze floats through the mountains fresh air. The wind softly plays with the edges of Patch's jaw length dark brown hair. This was frequently untidy. Slowly, Patch takes in a deep breath of the mountains clean refreshing air. He closed his black eyes while he reluctantly let out the mountains air out of his lungs. There he stood for what felt like hours. Daydreaming about what used to be his girlfriend, who recently passed away from a terrible illness that only happened eight months ago.

He could still imagine the way Nora was before she received her illness, her long curly auburn hair flowing down her back, while glistening in the summers' hot radiant sunlight. Her elegant smokey grey eyes were beaming with joy, as her and Patch ran down the beach, hand in hand. When they were finally out of breath, Patch laid down on the hot sand, gasping for air. Still holding onto Nora's hand, he pulled her on top of him. All she could do was smile and giggle as Patch just held her to his chest, never wanting to let her go.

Patch could feel his eyes sting as they started to produce tears. He felt a warm wet tear spill ever so lightly and roll of his cheek. He opened his eyes, unwillingly pulling himself out of a well loved and cherished memory. He brought his right hand up to his eyes and gently whipped away the old tears as on coming one's were beginning to form.

Slowly, Patch turned around towards the trail that led to where his car was parked. He climbed up the steep slopes without breaking a sweat. By the time he reached the parking lot, he thought of another memory. But this one wasn't as sweet and valued as the others. This memory brought great amounts of despair and anguish to Patch.

In this recollection, Patch and Nora were sitting on Nora's love seat, which was located in the middle of her living room. It was a Saturday evening and both of them decided to rent movies and relax. It was their sixth month together and they were celebrating. Nora's mom was out of town for business and wasn't expected back until Monday morning. There they sat and watched movies. But something was buzzing around in the back of Patch's mind. He was trying to figure out how he was going to start a conversation about what was on his mind. Patch was lost in thought when suddenly the lights were turned on and the television was off.  
"Is there something wrong?" Nora asked after a moment of silence. There was another long, painful pause.  
"Nora...I've heard around school, from your friends,Vee, even your mom, that you... that you have cancer...is that true?" Patch asked. It was silent for a few minutes. Then Nora looked away from him.  
"Yes," she silently mumbled.

"Then why haven't you told me, Nora?" Patch whispered in bewilderment. Then Nora turned her head, so she was facing him again. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.  
"Patch, you don't know how hard it is, trying to find the right words to tell you, especially when you're the person I'm afraid that I might hurt the most!" She looked deep into his eyes, only finding sorrow, pain, and understanding.

Unexpectedly, Patch wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him, just holding her close made him realize that they only had so much time together. Then they were both crying.  
"How long do you have?" He finally asked. Patch really didn't want to know the answer, but yet he did at the same time.

"About a year and a half," she whispered. They sat like that for awhile, welcoming each others comfort.  
"I love you, Nora, never ever forget that." Patch murmured. Then they kissed and with that kiss was a seal of a promise.

Patch slowly found himself back in reality. His grip tightened on the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. More tears started to spill. _"Why? Why did you take her away from me?" _

Patch yelled in his head. _"Why did it have to be her? What have I deserved to earn such punishment?" _  
After Nora's passing, Patch always thought that he was the _one _to blame. He kept on thinking about the "_what ifs"_ or the "_should of, could of, would of"_type of thing. He would always torture himself about it, he would also walk around, shoulders hunched over, like sorrow was piled up on them.

So if it reached to a point where he needed to think...he would go to the spot where they first met, which was the valley which that in it, brought up another memory.

But before Patch could even think of that memory, he found himself going head to head with another car. Before either one could swerve out of the way, they both collided. Patch's front was smashed inwards. The driver's side of his car was compressed inwards. Patch felt his left arm go numb within seconds. His head smashed into the steering wheel.

His eyesight started to dim, but before the darkness could pull him under, he saw a bright light. In that light, he saw a beautiful face that he swore that he would never see again, besides in his dreams.  
Nora.

After seeing her angelic face, everything went black…

* * *

Once everything went black, it turned white. It was hard for Patch to see, it was so bright that it was painful. To him, it seemed like he was trapped in-between dimensions, where it's all white and it never ends.

_Where am I? _Patchthought to himself. With that thought, a burst of unusual colors magically appeared in front of him. Swiftly, he shielded his eyes from the brightness of the exceptional colors before him. Within those brilliant colors, he could identify a shadow amongst it.

"Nora…? Is that you?" Patch yelled out to her. He tried to walk to her, but he couldn't. To him, it felt like his feet were cemented to the white ground. He started to get frustrated as he couldn't move anywhere. Patch looked down at his feet, yanking as hard as he could, to loosen his feet from the tight grip of the ground.

"Patch…please stop fighting, you'll only become tired," said the voice of the shadow. The voice sounded familiar to him, like it was a part of him. Then realization hit. It _was _Nora's voice and the dark figure belonged to her.

Slowly, Patch stopped struggling as Nora came closer. Tears started to stream down his face.

"Please don't cry, love," Nora whispered. But Patch couldn't help it. The tears kept on coming, blurring his eyesight, making it really hard to see the angel that stood before him. Nora placed both of her transparent hands on his face as she tried to wipe away his tears, but not succeeding.

"Patch, please, you don't have very much time. You're gonna have to listen to me… please?" Nora begged. Patch looked up with his tear stained eyes. She couldn't help but feel anguish for causing him so much pain, even if she was an angel. Her want to hold him in her transparent arms was torture. All she wanted to do was hold him and comfort him and tell him that everything was going to be okay. But that would be a lie. If he made the decision that she was dreading to tell him, it would definitely not be okay.

"Patch, you must listen to what I have to say, as I said before, you don't have very much time," Nora said urgently. He looked up at her, wondering what she meant by "not very much time". Before Patch could question any of it, Nora continued. " You need to pick between life or death Patch. Right now you're in-between where the souls of other people go their separate ways. Some go to heaven, while the others don't quite make it or go to the unspeakable. The reason why you're here is because the great Lord himself has plans for you, like he does for every one else. But he's also giving you a choice…" Nora trailed off.

"Nora, what are the choices?" Even though everything was going to fast for Patch mind to comprehend, he understood everything. The car crash that happened, only felt like it happened only seconds ago, left him semi-dead, then his soul traveled to this mystical place, that he thought existed in books or movies, but he was now believing. He was also pretty sure about what the choices that he was going to have to make and how it would end.

Nora slowly backed away from Patch, dreading the distance between them.

"The choice is that you can stay here with me... or go back." Nora whispered.


	2. Never Leave Pt 1

Sorry for the delay you guys.  
I have been busy with school and work ._.  
Life is totally ungrateful to my readers, let me tell you! (Dramatic sigh)  
Did you guys read the new book Finale!  
Oh my sweet baby Jesus! It was soo good!  
PM me if you want to gossip about it! I've been dying to talk to someone about it~!  
Well here is the new chapter!  
Let me know if you enjoy it or not!  
I am currently working on Chapter 3 Never Leave pt. 2

Enjoy my lovely readers! Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it!  
Love you guys so much!  
Love,  
Lee :)

* * *

"The choice is that you can stay here with me... or you can go back." Nora whispered.

Patch stood there silently, as he tried to adsorb what Nora just said. The angelic figure of Nora starred deep into Patch's eyes, it seemed almost as if she was peering into his soul.

A few minutes of silence passed when Nora broke the unbearable silence between them.

"Patch, you don't have to stay here with me, you can go back and live your life. I only want what's beast for you."She whispered solemnly.

"I know you do," Patch replied. Patch finally got the feeling back in his legs back and he slowly walked over to Nora. As he got closer, he could see that this beautiful being in front of him was crying. This only made his heart break even more. Without even realizing it, Patch reached out and surprisingly, he could actually hold her face -although she was transparent-. As soon as his hands touched her transparent cheeks, a plan sprung into his head.

"Nora, my love, I've made up my mind... and I want to go back and live my life." He said with a hint of sadness. Nora's eyes harden a little and more tears tears spilled over onto her cheeks.

"Well if that's what you wish." Nora grabbed Patch's hands that were still placed on her cheeks and pulled them away. Patch gripped onto both of her hands as tight as he could as the dimension started to fade away. Patch refused to let of Nora as everything started to disappear.

Nora looked panicked as Patch's grip didn't loosen.

"Patch, what are you doing?! You have to let go!" But it was too late, both her and Patch were falling into the darkness.

Patch couldn't think of anything else besides the sight of _his _Nora and the screeching headache that he had. His eyes fluttered open and confusion swept over him. He couldn't understand why his car wasn't totaled and why everything was peaceful and calm. He was in a ditch as if he stopped for a quick rest.

Patch slowly sat up and looked around at his surroundings. It seemed that he was only a mile or two away from his house.

Then suddenly everything came to him in a rushing matter. Where was Nora? He looked rapidly around in his car. Then he saw her, passed out in the back seat of his car. Patch could not believe it, Nora was back, in the flesh and blood! Tears started to form. He unbuckled himself, ignoring that fact that everything that could ache in his body was sore and stiff, his muscles were definitely protesting by his quick movements. As soon as he climbed over the drivers seat, he grabbed Nora and held her close to his body.

Patch could not believe that his plan actually worked!

After a few moments of holding her and lightly stroking her cheek, Patch noticed the first movements of her waking up. Slowly her eyes fluttered open. She seemed confused at first as Patch had when he first gained consciousness. After looking around for a few minutes, her eyes finally landed on Patch. She squinted her eyes and wrinkled her nose in confusion.

"Patch...?" she started.

"Welcome home Angel," Patch whispered with a grin, then he leaned down to plant a kiss on her lips. Nora's body stiffened at first then she gave into the kiss. Her lips molding into his. Before things got really heated up, it seemed like a light bulb went off in Nora's head. She broke off the kiss, although she didn't want to stop kissing with the love of her... life.

"Patch, what do you me-" She stopped herself before she could finish her question. Instead she finished with, "Oh.. Oh no.."


	3. Never Leave Pt 2

Hello my fellow readers!  
Did you guys hear or see that Hush, Hush is now a graphic novel and our dear Becca has given LD Entertainment persmission to make the ENTIRE Hush, Hush books into a movies seires? This will be interesting wouldn't it? *Gasp!*

Anywho, here is the next chapter!  
I hope you guys enjoy!  
Please review!  
Love you guys so much, thanks for sticking around!  
Love,

Lee

I do not own any of the Hush, Hush series.

* * *

"Oh...Oh no." Nora whispered horrified. This could not be happening, if the Arch Angels found out what Patch has done, they were both in so much trouble.

"Patch, what did you do?!" Nora shouted. She didn't meant to, but she was afraid of what was going to happen to her and Patch. Her now existent heart was beating rapidly, sweat started to bead on her cold, clammy forehead. Patch's eyes widened with hurt and shock.

"Nora... Angel, I...I needed you here with me. My life without you has been hell without you. I thought you would be happy... to be with here with me..." Patch's eyes hardened. His expression became blank. How could have he been so selfish? What if Nora didn't want to be back here with him? Nora's expression changed from fear and bewilderment to exasperated and pleading.

"Patch, you don't know how long I've wanted to be with you in any way possible... but what you did can get the both us into so much trouble." Nora said hurriedly. Her eyes were scanning the car and outside as if someone or something might pop out and take her away.

"How can we be in trouble? No one was there with us."

"There's always someone watching..."

"Who? Who would be watching Nora?" Patch whispered. He lifted his hand so he could soothingly drag his finger down her cheek. Nora leaned her slightly flushed cheek into Patch's cold hand. It's been so long since he felt exhilarated by such a touch.

"I missed you so much Angel... I promise that whatever happens, I will keep you by my side." Patch took his other hand and gently grabbed the other side of her face. He stared into her beautiful smokey gray eyes. Her brunette curly hair, flowing gently over her shoulders and down to her covered navel. Patch slowly leaned into the crook of her neck and took a deep breath. He has dreamed of moments like this ever since she passed away and now... she was here with him. He gently kissed her neck and slowly showered the base of her neck, then her chin, both of her cheeks and finally he kissed her soft lips.

" You promise?" Nora spoke in-between the kisses. Patch leaned a little bit so he could see her.

"I promise Nora." He smiled. "But before you and I can take on the world and the oh so "powerful" Arch Angels you have been talking about, I'm guessing you want some actual clothes on?"

Nora lightly smacked him on his shoulder.

"Of course. But how are we going to get into my house? If my mom saw me..." She trailed off.

"Don't worry about it. She's been out of town for a few weeks for business and won't be back for another two days."

"How do you know?"

"I usually make a habit of seeing your mom ever since.. you know.. passed away." Patch whispered. He laid his head down onto her chest. Listening to the now strong heartbeat that he has missed so much.

"Ah." Was all Nora said.

"Yeah. I check up on her to make sure that she's doing okay..."

"That's awfully nice of you Patch." Nora smiled. She knew that Patch would stop by to see how her mom was doing and she was pleased that Patch cared so much. They stayed in silence for a few minutes. Nora ran her fingers threw Patch's black, shaggy hair. "_Oh, how I have missed this._" She thought to herself. She let out a deep sigh.

Patch chuckled.

"I suppose you're ready to go?"

"Yes, let's go," Nora replied. Patch sat up and lightly kissed her forehead.

"As you wish, Angel."

With that, Patch climbed back into the front seat of his car, buckled himself and looked back at Nora to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

She was looking back at him. She smiled her shy smile. "What?" She asked shyly, her flushed cheeks turned a little pink.

"I'm just so happy that you're back, my beautiful Angel." Her smile grew.

"I'm happy that I'm back as well, my love."

Patch smiled back and turned back around. He started his car, and pulled his car out the ditch and was off to Nora's house. The smile never leaving his face.

* * *

Nora was right, there is always someone watching. A dark figure quickly jumped out of a tree and swiftly landed on his feet. His smiled a gruesome smile. He let out a low malicious laugh. And he was off, chasing after the car...


End file.
